justo en ese callejón
by jazzybeatrice
Summary: Sabían que no estaban en peligro pero aun así a sus ojos se habían ido a ocultar


**Los Derechos de los personajes no me pertenecen espero Que les agrade.**

 **CAPITULO UNICO**

Despues del Festival Deportivo de la UA Donde Bakugou habia ganador Salido, y despues de Que Todoroki HABIA IDO ONU resolver todos SUS sentimientos Con Su Madre, se habia Encontrado ONU Mismo Mirando el el cielo estrellado en plena madrugada, bronceado metido En sus Pensamientos Que Apenas se habia dado Cuenta Que se habia Pasado la noche en vela pensando y pensando, Si Despues de eso Tuvo Una Revelación y esa Época Que ESTABA teniendo sentimientos románticos Hacia el joven de ojos de jade Y Que por ningún motivo m m queria deshacerse de ESOs sentimientos.

En los Siguientes Días se habia puesto m m en Marcha Una practica en la Ciudad de Pero entonces llego ONU villano de la nada.

Ambos habian Salido busque Librados de Aquel ataque sorpresa del villano Que No se lograron identificar, Pero Que habia Logrado esparcir POR DIFERENTES ESTE este sitios de la Ciudad A Toda La Clase A, se habían escuchado explosiones y gritos, una era de Estaban seguros Que ESE Bakugou Katsuki Que No se podia quedar quieto y analizar v v La Situacion en La que Esteban.

Izuku dejo salir el aire en forma de bufido al siquiera Imaginar la ONU su compañero de la infancia en tal descontrol, Shouto no podia Ignorar Que también le provocaba Cierta molestia y algo en el joven "Kacchan" hacia Que Cada Vez le hallara mas PARECIDO Con Su Endeavour Padre y Su Obsesión estafadores nauseas El poder le Daban.

Izuku SE FIJO En que el joven Mitad y Mitad tenia Mala Cara por Lo Que tomo su mano y lo llevo casi Arrastrando Por Las Calles Desde el Lugar de parecia Ser ONU Distrito Comercial y Encontró Entre Las Calles de esta unidad ONU callejón Lo Suficientemente grande para Poder Para entrar Los Dos Y Aún Así Que sobrara espacio por si quisiera Todoroki espacio.

Decir Que ESTO le Causo Una gran sorpresa UNOS cortos Época Shouto Quedarse, El no entendia por que se era Midoriya lo habia Llevado Ahí En Primer Lugar Pero cualquier plan de Que Tuviera Izuku Nunca mala y de Hecho siempre SOLIAN funcionar a la Perfección, Asi Que ES Solitario SE Hizo Hacer pecado PONER OBJECION Alguna Hasta Que Llegaron AL Callejón Y SU Midoriya ASOMO Cabeza Fuera Parr cerciorarse Que Nadie viniera solos Y Que Estaban Completamente.

Se Volvió Hacia Todoroki y le sonrió bronceado amable como siempre lo habia Hecho Despues de los Juegos. -Este Lugar deberia de estar ¿para ti bien, ¿Cierto Todoroki-kun?, Digo no Es Que En la Calle estuviera mal pero imagino Que quisieras mas privacidad Al Momento de Hacer lo buenooo ... .. y por SUPUESTO ESTO Quedara en solitario Entre nosotros dos, ¡yo jamas Diría algo que te Danara!, de Hecho Tal vez con ESTO podamos Ser Mas Cercanos y Puedas mas del SE abierto conmigo, ..., ¡claro TAMPOCO ES ESTO Como Si Fuera del TODO especial para ti , o tal vez si, peeeeero ONU lo que quiero Llegar es Que no te Tienes Que Contener conmigo cerca O que PUEDES Confiar conmigo Como Apoyo en Lo Que necesites - Midoriya habia Hablado bronceado Todoroki Rápido Que creyo Que no habia podido Siquiera entendre Un poco from El Lugar de hablaba o Quiso dar ONU entendre.

-¿Entonces esperas Que No Me contenga ni poco ONU?, No sabia Que Una Nuestro querido Midoriya le gustaba Tanto Este tipo de Cosas Que No Se Pudiera aguantar Ni un instante- Shouto lo decia con una Sonrisa triunfal y placentera La ONU Los ojos de Izuku se Veía jodidamente sexy.

Shouto no sabia de donde salia esa personalidad, Pero Se lo atribuyo Una sentia Lo Que Ahora en su interior, sensacion Aquella Que su Madre le habia descrito dias atras ¿Era La Misma Que sentia Ahora? Quiso Creer En Su Madre Una Vez Más ASI Que en solitario se dejo Llevar.

Tomando ONU Izuku de la barbilla Hasta juntar SUS rostros, Estando Tan Cerca Que parecia Que SUS respiraciones Eran Una Misma, Izuku Por Su tenia parte de Una Sensación chistosa Que habia estado molestando le de Hacia un parrafo de Días, pidio consejo Con Su Madre y estafa Su maestro y héroe número uno, Ambos habian concordado en que ESE sentimiento Amor Época y sen CUALQUIERA uno Sino reales y Duradero, Pero no querian Que Saliera lastimado Así Que Ambos le Dieron Consejos Completamente Contrarios, Asi Que El de cabellos alborotados no Que Sabia Hacer busque y deicidio Que Lo Que le habia DICHO su Época maestro lo correcto y simplemente se abalanzo Hacia Enfrente, besando apasionadamente ONU Todoroki, Que sin pensarlo Dos Veces le correspondia Como Si lo llevaran Haciendo Tiempo AUNQUE fuese su primera vez.

Aquel callejón sí Lleno de caricias Entre Ambos y besos bronceado fogosos por Haber Encontrado La Respuesta Que Ambos se hacian, Ambos SABIAN Que correspondidos ERAN, y eso los Hacia olvidarse por completo de donde Esteban, en solitario se preocupaban por El Otro, y de vez en Cuando Shouto volteaba a ver la entrada del Lugar para cerciorarse Que Nada Ni nadie Lugar Pasara por Aquel.

Shouto exploraba el Cuerpo de Izuku desde Las piernas Hasta las mejillas, no perdía de La Oportunidad de Pasar SUS Manos Sobre cualquier Rincón del Cuerpo de su compañero, Cuando Se separaron SUS miradas se conectaron y Todoroki DIJO Algo que jamas podia en la Vida decirle a Nadie mas.

Izuku ESTABA emocionado y se sentia bronceado afortunado -Yo también te amo Souto- El joven Mitad y Mitad pecado Sabia Que podia Poner esa Expresión Así Que siguio besando ONU Izuku, Que Hasta escucharon ONU lo Lejos de Los Gritos de compañeros Sus buscando los.

Se miraron Una ultima vez y sonrieron de forma bronceado gentil Que casi se podia Decir Que Ellos Eran Los Únicos en El Universo, Shouto Hizo ONU ultimo MOVIMIENTO Antes de Salir del callejón Y PUSO ONU Midoriya Con La glúteos espalda ONU La Pared Y TOCO ESOs FIRMES Que eran su tentación desde Que empezo un besarle, Y Como recompensa recibio ONU lindo gemido de Izuku.

EXTRA:

En El Autobús de regreso a la UA Midoriya se Acerco ONU Todoroki -To..To ... Shouto-kun ... ¿como te sientes?, Lo bu-bueno FUE Que se te quito La Cara pálida- Todoroki no lo entendia Así Que se Puso ONU Pensar en Todo Lo Que habia Pasado y Ahora Las Palabras de Izuku tenian SENTIDO, EL jamas le habia dado Permiso de Hacer Lo Que quisiera simplemente ESTABA Preocupado de Todoroki si vomitaba y le diera pena Ser Encontrado por los mas.

Se sentia la peor basura, Pero al Menos ESO no le molestaba ONU Midoriya Que le correspondió e INCLUSO SE HABIA IDO Una Tener encuentro ONU Y Su Primer Beso en callejón de la unidad ONU, en solitario Así Que Atino ONU mirarlo y Decir -Si, TODO Gracias a ti Izuku, Asi Que para la siguiente vez que me Sienta mal espero Contar con tu ayuda y ayuda total de apoyo- el Nombrado se sonrojo y Movio la Cabeza afirmativamente Dando ONU entendre Que estaria Ahí.

Ambos se amaban y lo demostraban ONU su manera ... Pero ESE Sueros Tema de otro dia.


End file.
